To Love a Pterodactyl
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: Kira Ford thought she knew what she wanted in life when she returned to Reefside. Now old feelings are resurfacing and her world as well as the world of the rangers could change forever. Kirommy fic. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To Love a Pterodactyl

Chapter 1: The Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but we can all dream.

Tommy awoke from another nightmare of his time against Mesagog. It had been three years, but the dreams still lingered. Fingers groped clumsily for the alarm clock as it blared in his ear. 9:30 already. Tommy usually slept in late on Saturday but he had plans for this morning. Kira was coming back into town. Her tour just ended and her second album was hitting stores on Tuesday.

"Maybe this time you can finally tell her," a voice in his head called out.

"You could be her white knight too Tommy," another voice added.

"Then again we might hurt her like we did all the other rangers," a darker voice finished.

Tommy sighed. "Why must my thoughts manifest themselves as my old ranger forms?" he thought to himself. He realized he needed a shower and a shave before he went to the airport.

"Want to look good for her don't you Tommy?" the black ranger asked, his smirk clear.

"Don't you start on me too." Tommy mumbled aloud.

The four rangers each placed a hand on his shoulder. He remembered her high school prom. He saw her afterward and she told him she was leaving for New York. This was his last chance to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't do it. He wished her good luck and gave her an almost fatherly kiss on her forehead. He had regretted that for almost three years.

He awoke again, the four rangers a far off dream. He realized he had hit the snooze button on the clock and dozed off again. It was now almost 10:00. He panicked and jumped out of bed to get ready.

"We will be beginning our decent into the Reefside Airport momentarily. Please fasten your safety belts," the pilot called over the intercom.

Kira Ford sighed, making sure her belt was secure. It was not so long ago that she was piloting a giant pterodactyl, but for some reasons airplanes made her nervous.

"Were there really power rangers here mommy?" a little boy in the seat behind her asked.

"I think so dear," the mother replied. Kira could hear the boy's disappointment. She turned around in her seat and smiled at him.

"There were Power Rangers here. I even met them once." His eyes lit up when she spoke.

"What were they like miss?" he asked gleefully.

Kira blushed at being called miss, feeling older than 21. "They were really awesome," she began and said before thinking about it, "that black ranger of theirs was really amazing."

The boy went back to bothering his mother. "Do you think we can try to find them when we land mommy? I'd love to meet a power ranger." His mother sighed and shook her head.

Kira got his attention again, the newly charged dino gem on her wrist thanks to her time with the Operation Overdrive team. "I bet if you wish really hard one of the rangers might come see you. I remember the yellow ranger being very kind. I'm sure she would love to make a little boy very happy."

The boy was ecstatic, but the mother snapped, "Don't you go getting my son's hopes up with that nonsense young lady."

"Yes ma'am," she muttered defeated and returned to her seat. Her thoughts turned back to Tommy. God how she had missed him in New York. It turned out it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had been living in a run down apartment singing at bars, Bar Mitzvahs, funerals, and anything else she could get just to scrape by. On a good week she lived off of soup, tuna, and ramen.

"He'll probably be late," she giggled to herself. The plane landed and she rushed off, secretly hoping to beat Tommy there. Then again, she had something else to do as well. She hadn't stood for five minutes after she received her luggage before Tommy arrived with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Sorry I'm late Kira," he blushed and panted a bit having clearly run all the way to the terminal.

"It's fine Doctor O. I knew you'd be late." She blushed and kept her head down as she took the roses and took in their delicate scent.

"You are 21 years old Kira, you really can call me Tommy."

"Okay Tommy, will you hold my bags and my guitar for a few minutes while I take care of something?" she asked, seeing the child and his mother waiting for their bags to come through the luggage line. Tommy nodded and she ran off to the bathroom.

Her Morpher appeared on her wrist and the words "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" passed her lips all too easily. And there she was, morphed for the first time in months. She was doing it all for that little boy to meet a ranger, but she felt a twinge of pain imagining what Tommy would think. He had lost his ranger powers six different times now. (A/N: I am counting the Ninja powers separate despite the lack of costume change)

She stepped out, earning a gawking gaze from a woman just entering the ladies room. She walked right passed Tommy, whose eyes grew wide, but he also had a bright smile on my face. Kira kneeled behind the boy and gentle tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me," she said sweetly.

He turned and his jaw dropped. "Mommy! Mommy! A power ranger!" The mother turned around and grimaced.

"It is probably just someone in a costume trying to attract tourists son."

"I assure you," Kira forced the words through gritted teeth, "I am the real deal ma'am."

"Prove it," the mother smirked.

Tommy stepped up, "I heard what's going on. My name is Tommy Oliver. I was a martial arts champion in Angel Grove. Perhaps we could spar. If the yellow ranger beats me, she has to be the real deal."

"I will not allow my child to be subjected to this," the mother replied sternly.

Kira finally decided to just ignore her. She turned back to the little boy, "You know I'm real right?"

"Yes ma'am," the little boy smiled even as his mother pulled him away.

Tommy returned to the bags and Kira made her way to somewhere devoid of people and demorphed.

She was noticeably depressed when she climbed into Tommy's jeep.

"That was a good thing you did back there Kira," Tommy whispered after the two had been driving for almost fifteen minutes in silence.

"That woman threw it in my face though," she sighed. Kira's back became rigid. Tommy was holding her hand.

"It was very kind and very sweet. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Doct…Tommy." She could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Tommy smiled and held her hand tighter, "We'll work on that."

Kira made no attempt to get away, even moving her fingers around his. "He's just being nice," she thought to herself.

"How have you been Tommy?" she asked quietly, though the question really lurking on her mind was "are you seeing someone?"

"Things have been too quiet since you left. Conner is still over almost every day to raid my fridge. Trent and Ethan stop by around once a week. Some Friday's Hayley takes me out. She insists I need a girlfriend." Kira turned her head to hide the blush at the last.

"It won't be you. You're too young for him," the voice inside her head reasoned.

"Still a bachelor doctor then?" Kira giggled and turned to see Tommy blushing.

"For now I guess," he forced a smile.

Kira hadn't realized how close they were until she saw Tommy's penthouse/base of operations. His black jeep came to a slow and easy halt. "I'll get your things," he volunteered.

"Thank you for giving me the guest room Tommy," she smiled so cutely, "I'll try not to be too much trouble."

Tommy chuckled, "No trouble at all Kira. You and all of the other rangers are welcome here anytime as long as there is an open bed." He loaded his arms down with her bags, leaving her guitar for her. He had learned long ago the consequences for messing with her instrument.

"Still thank you," she whispered, the tone of her voice different but not in a way Tommy could recognize. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed her old teacher and mentor's cheek.

He was stunned, but not in a bad way. His arms wrapped around her to the best of their ability and held her in a hug. He couldn't help but take in the sweet lilac scent of her strawberry blond curls. "You're welcome beautiful."

Both of the rangers were shocked. Kira because Tommy thought she was beautiful, Tommy because he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Thank you even more Tommy," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"We should get inside," Tommy begrudgingly added.

She pouted a bit and broke away. He went first and unlocked the door. She stepped across the threshold.

"Surprise!" a mass of voices shouted. A big yellow banner welcomed the ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape of form despite my sincere wishes that I did. Especially the song is not mine though I care more about my ranger disclaimer.

**A/N**: For sake of this story I am considering Jungle Fury to have been three years after Dino Thunder instead of four since SPD was in the future.

"Surprise!" the large group of people gathered in Tommy's home shouted at Kira's entrance. Hayley was the closest and wrapped her in a tight hug followed quickly by Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Tommy snuck passed the crowd to put Kira's things in her room.

"This is so great guys," Kira smiled, "I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too babe," Conner teased earning himself a hard slap to his arm.

"How was New York?" Ethan badgered.

"Hey," a female voice Kira recognized called out, "don't hog the guest of honor." Tori pushed the boys out of the way and wrapped her arms around Kira.

"Tori," Kira smiled hugging her back, "how are you? How are things at the academy?"

"It's all really good. I've started surfing again. You just can't keep my away from the water, but I have some good news."

"What is it?" Kira let the older girl go.

Tori held up her hand showing off a small diamond ring, "I'm engaged."

"I see Blake finally asked," Kira smirked.

"Took him long enough," Tori giggled. A strong hand turned Kira around. Her eyes wided and she hugged the girl fiercely.

"Ronny you came!" Kira smiled.

"I wouldn't miss your party for the world. The other Overdrive Rangers are here as well." Ronny Robinson smiled and gave Kira a kiss on the cheek.

"My team is here too somewhere," Tori searched, but most of the party goers were at least a head taller than her.

"You should go easy with the R-word girls," Kira panicked a bit.

"No need to worry love," a thick Australian accent reached her ears, "we are all rangers or friends here."

"Xander you too?" Kira blushed.

"I think Tori got it when she said we wouldn't miss it." Xander winked and wandered off. She could see him moving in on a blond she didn't recognize. "'Ello. Name's Xander."

At that Kira stopped paying attention, "Where is Doctor O?"

"I think he took your things to your room Kira," Hayley smiled, "I'll go get him. You have more fans."

Kira only nodded. There were so many rangers. She could talk to Tommy after the party.

_-Hayley's P.O.V.-_

I push through the crowd which is a hard feat in the tight black dress I just had to wear for Kira's party. As soon as he came in I could tell Tommy was conflicted. Hell I know Tommy almost better than his teammates given all of our time together as civilians as well as his time with the rangers. He shouldn't have been gone this long just to drop off her bags.

The room he had set up for Kira was on the second floor. Why the hell did I wear heels? I climbed the flight despite the pain in my heels. I found him, as I had expected, sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. I rasped lightly on the doorframe to alert him of my presence.

He jumped up like a cat on a hot tin roof. "Expecting Kira?" I smirk.

"No of course not I…" he stammered. He had no defense.

"Tell me what's going on Tommy," I whisper soothingly, taking a place by his side and patting the bed for him to sit back down. Begrudgingly he did so.

"It's just seeing her again…I thought all those feelings I had for her were long gone. A teacher can't feel this way about his student."

"Tommy," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "she hasn't been your student for a long time or even your ranger."

He only shook his head, "I'm still too old for her. Besides, she is only here for two weeks then its back to New York."

I never meant to, but I let out a sigh.

"I know it's pathetic Hayley. I just need to forget about her."

"No Tommy, it Is perfectly natural to have feelings for someone. And the difference between 21 and 31 is a hell of a lot different than between 18 and 28. Why can't you just open your eyes to the possibility that she might say yes?" I didn't mean to yell, but it was the only way Tommy would listen.

"No Hayley, I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all."

"Tommy, if you don't try then she is going to leave and who knows if she will come back this time?"

"Just go back down and enjoy the party Hayley. Even if I told her she would still leave."

I shook my head and stood. This wasn't over. I walked to the door, but turned back. "If you asked she might stay Tommy. She isn't Kimberly even if they share a zord in common."

And that's how I left him, staring at me in a mix of pain and anger. I had long learned it was best to give Tommy all the information available to me and then leave him to think it out on his own. Just another trait of the great Tommy Oliver I had picked up.

_-Kira's P.O.V.-_

This party was great, but I found myself wishing Doctor O…I mean Tommy would have just fixed dinner for the two of us. Maybe some wine and candles. Maybe he'd even kiss me and tell me he wanted me. But those were foolish dreams. A knock at the door brought me out of my stupor. I answered it without thinking.

A handsome dark haired man was on the other side. He was dressed in a purple uniform of some sorts with three jagged black claw marks on his chest. "I couldn't help thinking this ranger party could use a few pies, so I brought some." His voice was kind in a way, almost like Tommy had used to talk to them. He was a mentor for sure.

I still felt the need to ask though, "Who are you?"

"Robert James, but you can call me RJ. Please call me RJ. Jungle Fury purple wolf."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Rangers can be purple now?"

"Judging by your wit and those doe brown eyes you must be Kira Ford. May my friends and I come in?" RJ was kind and polite. I liked that.

"By all means," I replied stepping aside, "how do you know me?"

"Well I do keep tabs on the other rangers, but," he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small thin box with my picture on the front of it, "I also have this CD that a friend of mine was hoping you would sign."

"It's the least I can do since you brought the pizza," I smiled. It was nice to know I really did have fans. Three people followed all carrying several boxes of pizza who introduced themselves as Casey, Lilly, and Theo.

As they joined the party I found my thoughts straying back to Tommy even as all the other rangers in the room moved in on the pizza. I headed for the stairs, hoping he was in his room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice halted me. I turned to see Shane and Dustin standing on the couch to address the group, "we know this is Kira's party, but how often do we have a pop star in the room with us?" Dustin asked raising his hands. All the party-goes started clapping.

"Kira," Shane stared straight at me and held up a guitar, "why don't you sing us a little something?"

I chuckled and made a mental note to give them both a well-deserved punch before the night was through. "Sure guys. I'd love to." I stepped up onto the kitchen table, assuming it would support my weight and tuned the guitar for a few minutes. "God," I thought to myself, "I never have stage-fright. Why am I so nervous?"

"Alright guys, this is a song I've been working on for a little while now. I hope you like it." I began to play and silence fell from the crowd below.

_**Looking back, I don't regret...**_

_**One single day.**_

_**Memories will keep me close...**_

_**When you walk away.**_

_**It's harder than I could imagine.**_

_**I guess I should have known that.**_

_**Close your eyes, I'll be there.**_

_**I'll come running anywhere.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you, cause...**_

_**True love will never fade.**_

_**When it's real, you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know..**_

_**That I will keep on waiting..**_

_**Patiently..**_

_**Patiently... for you.**_

_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.**_

_**I used to stand outside and taste..**_

_**The sweetness of that.**_

_**It's harder when it really happens.**_

_**Oh, I wish I'd know that.**_

_**Close my eyes and you're there.**_

_**But I can't find you anywhere.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you, cause...**_

_**True love will never fade.**_

_**When it's real, you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know..**_

_**That I will keep on waiting..**_

_**Patiently..**_

_**Patiently... for you.**_

_**Patiently...**_

_**So patiently..**_

_**When I'm lost, I try to find you.**_

_**Turn around, I'm right behind you.**_

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you, cause...**_

_**True love will never fade.**_

_**When it's real, you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, that you know..**_

_**That I will keep on waiting..**_

_**Patiently..**_

_**Patiently... for you.**_

_**Patiently… for you.**_

I smiled as the group applauded, but I found myself looking for Tommy. There he was in the stairwell, leaning against the wall. He was wearing the same gray jacket and black t-shirt he had worn when he picked me up at the airport, but he looked so handsome watching me. I found myself wishing he always would, but I shook that thought from my mind.

Tori quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd. I let her lead me passed the front door and out into the driveway. She pulled open the door of her sea-blue mustang and sat me down. "Okay Kira, spill."

"What do you mean?" I asked though I understood.

"Who did you write that song for hun?"

I stammered. Tori was one of my best friends, the only one who was a girl besides Ronny and I don't know her as well. "I guess it can't hurt to tell you," I sighed. My eyes burned with tears I refused to let fall. "I wrote it for Tommy…for Doctor O."

"I knew it," she smirked. In the moonlight her light blond hair made her seem almost as ominous as years before when she had wanted to destroy me and my friends. "I assume you haven't told him how you feel?"

I shook my head, "You know him Tori. If I did he would just say I'm too young or it's wrong to date a student even if I haven't been his in ages." I hadn't even realized unitl I felt her fingers lifting my chin and her lips on my forehead that I had started crying.

"I know just how he is sweetie, but don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll help you take care of everything."

"You're sweet Tori, but I don't think there is anything you can do."

"First thing tomorrow we are going shopping and getting you a make-over. I'll let you know the rest of my plan from there."

"Tori," I began to argue, but she placed her fingers to my lips.

"Even if you won't do it for me to help you with Tommy, I want to spend the day with you."

"This won't work," I sighed clearly defeated.

"I'll talk to Hayley and Ronny. We will make this work or we'll hold him down and make him go on a date with the most beautiful dino ranger here."

I couldn't stop the laugh even as I cried, "I am the only one you know?"

She smirked again, "I'm getting married soon. I'm not about to start admitting you are prettier than me."

"I'm not though so you don't have to."

"Don't make me fight you again," we both laughed at that.

"I'll give this a chance, but if it doesn't work out we don't speak of the fact I have feelings for Tommy Oliver ever again alright?"

"Deal."

**A/N**: Hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as often as I can. Please review, give me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from power rangers or anything else, but the story is mine.

~~~Kira's P.O.V.~~~

"Can I not just wear jeans and a shirt?" I found myself asking Tori as she threw more dresses over the door to the changing room.

"Kira," she responded in an annoyed tone, "you can be your punk rock self tomorrow. Tonight we want you to look exceedingly hot to seduce Tommy."

I couldn't stop the sigh and grabbed the dress off the top. My eyes widened, "Tori this dress is $450!"

"And it's on my tab so try it on. Don't make me come in there."

"That makes me feel worse," I retorted slipping out of the blue dress she had me try on last, "and two more things. One, blue is your color, and two it's not like you haven't seen me near naked before."

Tori merely laughed at me. "I really like that one. How does it fit?"

I sighed and opened the door with my back to her so she could zip the dress. Once she did I turned and she gasped. "Am I that hideous?" I teased.

"Not at all hun, it's beautiful." She smiled sincerely. It was a long gown almost reaching my ankles. The straps on my shoulders were just thick enough to support my breasts, which Tori had decided need to be perked up with a different bra for the occasion. The real kick was that the straps and waist of the dress were black and the rest of it was just as yellow as my ranger uniform.

"Thanks," I muttered staring at my reflection, "but I could never let you buy this."

Tori shook her head and placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "I know Tommy will love it and I am going to buy it for you."

"But," I began to argue and she placed her finger to my lips, "no questions asked and you don't owe me a thing."

"I'll pay you back someday," I promised.

"I owe you Kira or did you forget the times you have saved my life?"

"I didn't…"

"You did and you are like a sister to me. Now get dressed so we can go get your hair done."

I smiled and hugged her close.

~~~Tommy's POV~~~

I was standing and packing my briefcase. The school bell had just rang and my students had already vanished from the classroom. I missed the days when Connor, Ethan, and Kira would stay behind with me after class.

"Tommy Oliver?" a voice behind me called.

I jumped, but this being a school setting forced myself not to take a defensive stance, "That's right."

"It's been a long time. I see you grew into a fine young man." I could almost feel the smile on the back of my head as he spoke. I turned slowly and found I couldn't recognize him. He was dressed in a suit with a red tie. His hair was clean cut and he seemed nice enough.

"Sorry," I began but he cut me off.

"I know you don't recognize me, but we used to know each other quite well I assure you. I just came to deliver a package." He pulled a small box from his suit pocket. I noticed his odd cufflinks, emblazoned with small Z's.

"What is it?" I asked taking the box, which fit into the palm of my hand.

"It is something very special and very powerful, but listen to me Tommy," he looked verdantly serious when he dropped the formality of my last name, "you cannot open this box until the time is right."

"How will I know?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Someday soon will come a time when you have nothing left to lose. When you have no other option I want you to open it and you will find help."

"Why should I trust you if I can't recognize you?" I was stumped for the man's identity but he wasn't offering any clues.

His tone became more quiet as if he did not want anyone else to hear him speak, "Tommy please, just have faith in me like you once had in Zordon."

"Who are you?"

"That my boy is a story for another day."

I turned for no more than a second to tuck the box into my briefcase. When I turned to look at the strange man again, he had vanished completely.

~~~Kira's POV~~~

I kept my eyes closed as the last cuts were made to my hair. Tori had described what she wanted out of earshot and told me to trust her. I hoped I did not regret that decision. "You are all done miss Ford."

I opened my eyes and saw Tori smirking from behind me in the mirror. My hair was cut shorter and straightened. The most interesting change was that my blond hair was now a chestnut brown to match my eyes. "I love it," I muttered.

"Put it on the tab, would you Tea?" Tori gestured to the brown-haired woman who had fixed my hair. She smiled and nodded in response.

"Always a pleasure Miss Hanson," Mai bowed politely. I smiled and handed the Japanese looking woman a tip. Tea smiled, "Thank you as well Miss Ford. Do come see us again here, even though I'll see you tonight."

I looked at her in a questioning matter, "Tonight?"

"Tori tells me you have a date at Sakura no hana tonight. I sing there at night to help pay my bills while my husband is out trying to save the world."

I blushed thinking about my date with Tommy, "Then I'll see you tonight Tea."

Tori and I walked out of the shop. She carried my dress over her shoulder as well as another for herself. "Now," she took my hand pulling me one direction in the mall, "I'm thinking smoothies and a new pair of heels."

I just laughed and followed the blue ninja.

A/N: I know this one is a little short, but is mostly build-up to the date and its after 5am here so I need sleep. Review if you like or if you have any other comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: _You know by now I have no rights to this and to those of you who didn't figure it out last chapter, I am making this in cannon with my Power Ranger's 5D's fic. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. You're kind words keep me going. Also the song belongs to Kira (Emma Lahana)._

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

The sun had begun to set as I drove towards the cyber café. I needed to talk to Hayley. The box in my briefcase was calling out to me, but I dared not open it for the man's warning. Hayley's place was busy when I arrived. I parked my black jeep and entered. Finding Hayley was never difficult despite how many people were present.

"Hayley, can we," I began.

"Tommy! It's so good to see you. Listen," her face suddenly became very serious, "one of my friends just came in from out of town and I promised I would introduce her to someone but I forgot. She is expecting a blind date tonight and I really need you to go for me."

I was astonished to say the least if only because Hayley knew I felt something for Kira even if I wasn't sure what it was. "I don't think that I can."

"Tomas Oliver you listen to me," I winced when she used my full name, "I have done so much for you and the others and never asked for anything. Tonight I need a favor and you won't help me?"

"Well I guess I can give it a shot, but…"

"Good she will be waiting at Sakura no hama at 7:30." She patted my cheek, "wear something nice."

"If it's just a blind date can't I wear my usual clothes?" I was getting annoyed but I did owe her at least this favor.

"No you will wear a suit and tie. I know you have them." Her glare almost made me shiver and even Mesagog hadn't done that to me.

"Fine," I mumbled, "at least I like Japanese food."

"Good, I already made the reservation. Just tell them you need to be seated at the table for Oliver."

I laughed and shook my head, "What would you have done if I had said no?"

Hayley gave me an award winning smile, "You wouldn't have. Now go home and get cleaned up. Wear your contacts tonight."

"Hayley…"

"It's a Friday so you can stay out late. Take her for a walk after dinner and talk."

"But I have a dig I'm supposed to supervise in the morning."

"Postpone it," she was pushing me to the door now, "if I hear you weren't a perfect gentlemen and she didn't have a wonderful night you will wish Mesagog was back so he could get to you before I will."

Another chill ran up my spine. She shoved me out the door and shut it behind me. I let out an audible sigh and pulled out my cellphone. I found the contact I was looking for and hit dial. Three rings went by before I got an answer. "Hello?" a familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Anton, it's Tommy," I forced myself to sound confident, "something has come up. Can we change the dig to Sunday?"

"Sure thing Tommy. May I ask what?"

"Ranger stuff," I lied hoping he would accept it.

"I understand. I'll see you Sunday morning at six." It wasn't a question.

"Right, see you then."

"Later Tommy." He hung up before I could reply sounding very annoyed.

I drove home slowly, thinking over all of the events of the day. Hayley had pushed me out before I could even talk to her about the box. I swore under my breath even though no one was around and turned on the radio. A smile crept over my face as one of Kira's songs began to play. She was so talented and beautiful.

**_I see that you wanna get lost inside me_**  
><strong><em>Too many words<em>**  
><strong><em>People say too many things<em>**  
><strong><em>They take you away<em>**  
><strong><em>Whether you wanna go<em>**  
><strong><em>Let it all sadden<em>**  
><strong><em>Drown your tears in my pettled hair<em>**

"Damn it Tommy," I sighed, "you have to stop thinking about her like that."

"_But we know you don't want to_," the voice of the green ranger rang in my ears.

I shook it off. That happened a lot lately whenever I got stressed. Maybe I was going crazy. Then again maybe it was just effect from being attached to the morphing grid for so long in so many variations.

**_They're just words_**  
><strong><em>(Just words, you can say anything)<em>**  
><strong><em>So talk to me<em>**  
><strong><em>(I swear they won't hear you)<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise no one else will hear<em>**  
><strong><em>They're just words<em>**  
><strong><em>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<em>**  
><strong><em>It won't hurt me<em>**  
><strong><em>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<em>**  
><strong><em>So if you wanna say something<em>**  
><strong><em>Just say it, say it to me<em>**

"Maybe I should just tell her how I feel," I said aloud as the song filled my ears, "but what if I lose her forever?"

_**Whisper to me in the voice**_  
><em><strong>The one that's only heard by me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't judge you for what you believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be it good or bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all the same to me<strong>_

_**They're just words**_  
><em><strong>(Just words, you can say anything)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So talk to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I swear they won't hear you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise no one else will hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>They're just words<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It won't hurt me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So if you wanna say something<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just say it, say it to me<strong>_

"You're too old for her Tommy. She still has so many options in life."

**_Oh yeah_**

**_So baby just scream and shout_**  
><strong><em>Anything to get it out<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe even throw things<em>**  
><strong><em>Hurt my feelings<em>**  
><strong><em>Zip it up, said enough<em>**  
><strong><em>But you know it's not enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you know by now<em>**  
><strong><em>Forgiveness, it's a steal<em>**  
><strong><em>They're just words<em>**

**_They're just words_**  
><strong><em>(Just words, you can say anything)<em>**  
><strong><em>So talk to me<em>**  
><strong><em>(I swear they won't hear you)<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise no one else will hear<em>**  
><strong><em>They're just words<em>**  
><strong><em>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)<em>**  
><strong><em>It won't hurt me<em>**  
><strong><em>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)<em>**  
><strong><em>So if you wanna say something<em>**  
><strong><em>Just say it, say it to me<em>**

**_Say it to me_**  
><strong><em>Words...<em>**  
><strong><em>Words...<em>**  
><strong><em>Words...<em>**  
><strong><em>Say it to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Say it to me<em>**

I sighed pulling into my driveway. I had no idea how I really felt about Kira except to know I wanted her as more than a friend. I had to postpone my dig and now Im going out with some stranger. Add to that the mad man with the box. "Hell of a day," I muttered as I unlocked my door, "a hot shower will do me good."

I stripped out of my school clothes and turned on the water. The bathroom was quickly filled with warm steam. I stepped in and the hot spray on my back eased the tension in my muscles. I let out a soft sigh and imagined Kira with me in the shower. Just like that all the tension was back. I groaned and realized trying to just forget her was useless.

After rinsing the soap from my muscles and the six-pack id managed to keep with daily training I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my waist. My phone rang from the other room, but I let it go. No one left a message so I pulled out my razor and trimmed my goatee back into a stylish shape.

Now the part I hated. I slipped my contacts onto my eyes without too much trouble, but the process still left me looking like I was about to cry. I looked back to the clock beside my bed. It was ten minutes until seven. Luckily the restaurant wasn't too far from home. I dressed quickly in black and gold boxers, dark dress pants, a white shirt with a black tie and a black suit jacket. I silently prayed that tonight wouldn't be hell, grabbed my keys and wallet, and left.

**A/N:** _Okay so it's more build-up, but I wanted to tell Tommy's side of things. I want to apologize if my other POVs aren't as good. I'm a male and writing from a female perspective is difficult sometimes. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time will be their first date._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer_: Power Rangers and any song used in this work of fiction do not belong to me.

**WARNING**: Many POV switches this chapter

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

With a heart filled with a regret I wasn't sure how to explain, I entered the small Japanese restaurant. It was decorated with, to my knowledge, fine oriental pieces of art such as Chinese dragons and small statues of Buddha at the entrance. "May I help you sir?" a smiling brown haired Asian man offered.

"Yeah," I looked around for a moment, "I have a reservation for Oliver."

"Right this way sir," the Asian man bowed before leading me to my seat. I tried to sit facing the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I was told to sit you away from the door sir."

"But how will I know when my date gets here?" I sighed, already feeling uncomfortable.

"It is supposed to be a surprise sir. I will let her know where you are when she arrives." He turned away from me.

"So she isn't here yet?" I sighed though I didn't really expect an answer.

He smiled, "I believe Miss Zictor explained your companion would arrive at eight o'clock to give you time to arrive before her."

"Hayley would do that," I smirked and checked my watch, "it is ten minutes until eight now."

"I will send your date your way when she arrives Mister Oliver."

"Thank you…" I paused and waited for his name, but he didn't give it. Subconsciously I adjusted my tie and let my mind wander. My thoughts fell to Kira. Then they proceeded to turn farther to how much I hated being on a date with anyone else.

_~~~Kira's POV~~~_

"I hate heels," I thought as I stumbled into the restaurant. My hair was still straight and styled thank god. I hadn't been to Sakura no hana since before I left for New York. My palms were sweating and I could still hear my conversation with Tori in the parking lot ringing in my ears. Simple exchanges of "How does my dress look?" and "Is my make-up okay?". Regardless each time she assured me I looked beautiful, thought right now I wasn't sure I believed her.

"Hey Kira," the Asian man smiled from behind the podium, "you look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," I smiled hearing another opinion, "but how do you know my name?"

"Well I've heard your music and Tea told me about you. I'm Tristan," he extended his hand towards me, "Tristan Taylor."

I shook his hand with a smile. "Is he here yet?"

"Lucky guy has been waiting about ten minutes now."

I couldn't help glancing down at the floor, "Hopefully I'll be the lucky one. Can you point out where he is sitting to me?" Tristan extended his hand and I immediately saw Tommy's hair. "He seems anxious," I thought sadly, "he doesn't really want to be here."

My feet, however, seemed to agree with my heart and not my mind as I found myself strolling nearer. "Maybe I should just go," I couldn't help but think, "he'll just think he was stood up on a blind date. No harm no foul."

My hand was inches above his shoulder. It was too late to back out because I was afraid. I placed it down and whispered, "Hey there handsome," in my sweetest voice.

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

A soft, sweet, and oddly familiar voice whispered in my ear. I turned and stared straight into the brown doe eyes of the girl, no the woman, that I have wanted for so long. My eyes take her image in within a second. The gorgeous yellow dress with hints of blank clinging in a very sexy, yet reserved and polite manner to her curves. The heels which I suppose would place her at about my height. How she had changed her hair from the light blond it had been before to a chestnut brown which mirrored her eyes and seemed to give her face an angelic glow.

"Kira?" was all I managed to say in response to her.

"Are you not going to pull out my chair for me Doctor Oliver?" she giggled my title, and smiled at me. God how beautiful her smile was. I stood immediately, nearly knocking over the glass of water I had been drinking while I waited. Gently, I pulled out her chair and when she sat slid it up to the table.

"What's going on?" I asked with a slight tremble in my voice as I sat.

"I guess I have a confession to make," she blushed and would not meet my eyes, "Hayley set this evening up for me because…well I've wanted to tell you for a long time…I really like you Tommy. And it's not in a student to her teacher way or even as just friends."

I couldn't help but chuckle. With a gentle grace a lifted her chin to make her look me in the eye, "I've had feelings for you since the first day you sat foot in my classroom all those years ago."

Her face lit up, "Oh Tommy, why did we wait so long to tell each other that we like each other?"

"I was," I searched for the right word, not wanting to convey too much weakness, "afraid you would think I was too old for you."

"I think you are great just the way you are," she curled her fingers around mine and held my hand. Before I knew it we were both leaning in towards each other. Our lips were inches apart.

"May I take your order?" a small woman said loudly breaking up our moment.

"Oh," Kira blushed and pulled away, "I'm sorry ma'am. I haven't even looked at the menu yet."

"I give you a few minutes to look? How about a drink for the two of you?"

"Bring us a bottle of champagne please and a glass of water for the lady as well," I took charge, hoping Kira wouldn't mind.

"Excellent choice sir," the waitress bowed, "I will be back to take your orders in a few moments.

Over the next hour we chatted and ate and drank. Kira filled me in on all of her time in New York from her subpar apartment to her playing at funerals just to scrape by. I only had school and recent digs to talk about, which I knew weren't the most entertaining of topics, but she seemed to enjoy the conversation anyway. It never came up were the two of us would go from here, but for now it didn't need to be said.

We had finished half the bottle of champagne between the two of us and were pleasantly tipsy when we left the restaurant. "It's a nice night," I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "how about we go for a walk?"

_~~~Kira's POV~~~_

"I'd love to Tommy," I grinned, feeling a bit bubbly and not from the drinks or the food, but just the feeling of being with him. For the first time in the last three years I really felt safe and cared for. He wove his fingers between mind and I smiled contently. He never let go of my hand as we walked. It was late an I wouldn't have even thought of going to the park alone, but with Tommy by my side I knew nothing could hurt us.

"So what are we Tommy?" I asked and pushed him down softly onto a park bench. Before he could answer I climbed into his lap and nuzzled against his strong chest.

"I'm not sure Kira," he replied honestly while one of his hands stroked my hair, "I really care about you and don't want to rush into anything." I frowned and moved closer, not wanting to be away from him anymore.

"I think we waited long enough for each other."

"Beautiful," I he called me and I blushed but he couldn't see, "I don't mean I don't want us to be together, I just don't know what to call us yet. I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend or anything even."

"You could ask me now. I'd probably say yes," I hoped teasing him would work.

"Fine," he laughed, "Kira Ford will you be my girlfriend." I leaned back and placed my thumb to my chin.

"I don't know. You are a lot older than me. You might try to take advantage of a defenseless girl. I just suppose I'll have to think about it." Any thoughts I even pretended to have of thinking about the situation as a whole were cut short. I felt Tommy's lips upon mine. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. I blushed a bit as the light moan left my lips.

The heat and passion of our first drawn out kiss burned into us both. When he pulled away I whimpered, wanting more. "Will you be with me Kira?"

"A million times yes Tommy Oliver," I purred and kissed him this time, but pressed the kiss farther. My tongue trailed over his lips before he finally granted me entrance. I ran mine gently along his tongue for a moment. Then he took control curling his tongue around mine causing us both to moan softly. My hands were on his chest and his were curling into my hair.

When we both parted for breath, our faces were flushed. "I hate to say it," he began and I grew very scared before he finished thinking he didn't like our kiss, "but we need to get home. It's late."

"I guess you're right," I murmured and hid my face in his neck giving him gentle kisses.

"Lira, would you go on a real date with me tomorrow night?" he asked me, pulling my hair over my ear so he could see my eyes. I couldn't find the word through my happiness and just nodded.

He kissed me again very softly and stood, lifting me into his strong arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his chest. He carried me like that back to our cars and I had never felt as safe or cared for in all of my life as I did in that moment. He sat me down and opened my door for me like a true gentleman. "Goodnight Tommy," I leaned up and kissed him one more time before climbing into the driers seat of my yellow Mustang.

"Goodnight Kira," he trailed his fingers gently across my cheek, "be safe on the drive home."

"I promise I will," I chuckled at his concern for me, "don't forget about tomorrow."

"I never could beautiful."

I smiled so big my cheeks hurt and I could feel the burning blush on my cheeks. "You keep talking to a girl that way Doctor Oliver, they may start to think you kinda like them." Tommy rolled his eyes and gave me one last kiss before returning to his car. I drove off with less weight on my heart than I had felt in years.

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

The drive home was too quiet without Kira. I turned on the radio but only sappy love songs seemed to play and I didn't need to hear them to know I felt more for Kira than a lot of these writers did for their subjects. My door unlocked with a simple click and I entered my home.

Up in my room I was loosening my tie when the phone began to ring. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost two o'clock in the morning. I picked up the phone and answered with, "It better be good to call me this late."

"Tommy?" the male voice on the other end of the line replied.

"This is he," I answered.

"It's Jason," he said with a bit of a break in his voice, "I have some bad news."

A/N: And that was the first date. I hope you all liked it. Remember to review and check out my other fics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing and a bit of a WARNING from this point on I may earn a lot of hate for this story.

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

"Kira?" I whispered as calmly as I could. My hand was shaking as I held the phone

"Tommy? Are you okay?" she asked me. I suppose even she could hear the unease in my weary voice.

"Something has come up," I tried to say without my voice cracking. I failed at that. "I…I'm going to have to postpone our date."

"What happened Tommy?" her voice was filled with concern now. With heavy regret I recalled my conversation with Jason not twelve hours earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"It's Jason," he said with a bit of a break in his voice, "I have some bad news."

Worry washed over me like a great flood, "What is it man?"

"It's," he stumbled over his words. I could hear the pain in his voice and knew he either was or had been crying. "It's Kimberly. There's no easy way to say this Tommy…she passed away about ten o'clock tonight."

I felt my own tears brewing. "How?" was all that managed to escape my lips.

Jason's voice broke. He was clearly crying now. "Cancer Tommy. She's had it for a long time and didn't tell any of us. I guess she didn't want us to worry."

"When is the funeral?" I asked with the only logical question to come to mind. I was plagued by others, but Jason did not have the answers.

"Wednesday. Trini suggested we have a ranger reunion Tuesday night to remember her but we might have to schedule for Thursday to get everyone to come."

"In Angel Grove?"

"Yes, her," another sob escaped and Jason had to compose himself, "her parents want her to rest where she seemed the happiest."

"I'll leave tomorrow," I replied with a new weight on my heart and mind.

"It will be good to see you again Tommy," he managed to choke out.

"Try to get some sleep Jas', I know it will be hard."

"Right, see you soon bro."

And with that we both hung up.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Have you slept any Tommy?" Kira asked with clear concern in her voice.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Try to get some rest," she said sweetly, "I'll call Else and Anton and clear your schedule. We'll leave this afternoon."

"We?" I asked quietly.

"You don't have to do this alone Tommy. I know you loved her," I could hear a bit of pain in Kira's voice as I listened, "I'll go with you." Kira paused for a moment, "I'll let the guys know about the reuinion and contact Tori and Ronny's teams as well."

"Thank you Kira," I whispered, "I'll see you soon?"

"I'll come over when I finish the calls and get a few things packed."

"Thank you Kira," I smiled for the first time since I heard.

"Anytime handsome."

"I'll do my best to get some rest, bye Kira."

"Please try, sleep well Tommy."

We both hung up and I laid back down in my bed. I found myself wishing I had Kira in my arms as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_~~~Kira's POV~~~_

I wished this hadn't happened. That was a normal feeling. But to tell the truth I wished it for selfish reasons. I wished the first pink ranger hadn't died because things were just getting going with Tommy and me. Now I couldn't be sure if anything would happen. I had already called Anton. He completely understood. Principal Randal I feared would be different.

"You better have a good reason for getting me up tis early!" the voice on the other end of the line barked.

"Else, it's Kira,"I stood strong with all I had.

"Oh Kira!" she exclaimed, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not. One of Tommy's old teammates passed away. He needs the week off for now."

"Of course. I'll get someone to cover his classes. Kira?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Take care of Tommy okay?"

"Of course I will," I replied before I thought, "how did you…"

"I knew the two of you had feelings for each other as soon as Mesagog lost his control over me. It's the only thing that stopped me from going after him myself."

"Thank you Elsa."

"Yeah. Later Kira."

She hung up before I could reply. The calls to my teammates went in a similar fashion. Connor however was the most displeased that "the pink hottie" was gone. However, the three of them planned to drive down together on Monday. Next on the list was Tori.

"Hey Kira, how was your date with Doctor Oliver?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"It went great, but it is probably over for us."

"What did he do?" she growled.

"Kimberly Hart died last night."

"The original pink ranger? Tommy's old high school girlfriend?"

"One and the same," I sighed, "the reason I called is that there is going to be a power ranger reunion on either Tuesday or Thursday in Angel Grove. I was hoping you could get your team and the Thunder Rangers to come."

"Of course we will be there for Tommy and especially for you hun. I'm so sorry."

"We hit it off so well. I'm just afraid he'll go back to being Tommy now."

"I know what you mean. Unfortunately, I have class in ten minutes and need to go. I'll be there Tuesday."

"Thanks Tori."

"Anything for you Kira."

Next was Ronny. The phone rang four times before someone answered. "Hello?" a sleepy sounding male voice answered.

"Is Ronny there?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah just a sec," he yawned, "sweetie, phone call."

"Thanks Maackie," I could hear Ronny coo and it made me chuckle, "Ronny here. What up?"

"It's Kira."

"Oh shit," I heard her start to mumble, "did you tell her who you were? Get your pants on. Hey Kira, what's going on?"

"A Power Ranger died last night. One of Tommy's friends." I tried not to laugh even as I gave the bad news as I heard Mack fall onto the floor.

"SO I guess I don't have to ask how the date went?" she sounded worried for me instead of herself now.

"It was great until all of this happened. We are having a memorial for her this week for all the rangers to come. I'd like it if you and your team could come."

"Sure thing., just tell me when."

"Either Tuesday or Thursday depending on when people can arrive. Tell Mack I said hi," I joked the last part and laughed when I heard her eep. "Your secret is safe with me until you are ready to tell people."

"Thanks," she sighed, "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," and we both hung up. I fell back on my bed and realized there were tears sliding down my cheeks. " I have to be strong for Tommy," I thought to myself.

_~~~Tommy's POV~~~_

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Tommy! Tommy, I know. I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly whispered running up to me in the emptying hallways of Angel Grove High.

"Well then Pink Ranger, you should know that you, along with the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed."

"Let us help you! We can break Rita's spell!" She pleaded and I shoved her.

"Rita is my empress, and she will soon rule the world!"

"Tommy, please let us help you..."

"You have been warned!" I growled, my eyes flashing green.

The scene changed to the fiery chamber of Maligore. Kimberly was fighting Kathrynne. Her words echoed painfully in my mind, even more so than the damage she would soon inflict to me. "Pink is out."

I bolted up in bed with a cold sweat on my body. Panting for breath the smell of pancakes seeped into my nostrils. I pulled on a tank top and a pair of pants before slipping downstairs. I smiled at what I saw. Kira was standing over the stove in a bright yellow tank top and fixing some brunch.

"Smells great Kira," I said loudly.

She jumped, nearly dropping the pan in her hand. "Oh damn it Tommy you scared me!" she was laughing instead of being angry. "I wanted to surprise you with some hot food in bed but it looks like you are wide awake."

"Bad dreams," I admitted, "but thank you angel." The word had just slipped out, but her smile broadened considerably.

"Well sit down and eat. Then we'll pack and head off, okay?"

"You're the best beautiful," I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. She seemed hurt, but I hoped she would understand how I was feeling right now. Instead when I tried to turn, she pulled me back and kissed me fiercly on my lips. I gave in and kissed her back, curling my arms around her waist. When the kiss broke she hid her head in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She was crying and that made my heart break a little bit, "I know you are still upset about Kimberly. I'm just afraid I'll lose you now."

"Hey," I tried my best comforting tone and lifted her chin up to me. Her make-up was running and I gently kissed her lips, "I did love Kim, but the romantic feelings aren't there anymore. I think I'm falling in love with you. You won't lose me this easily."

She smiled even though more tears came and nuzzled back into my chest. "Look at me," she chuckled, "I should just be concerned for you and I'm a mess."

"You look amazing Kira," I was being honest. Seeing my yellow ranger being so normal in front of me had been rare when she was younger. My stomach growled and we both laughed.

"Eat," she commanded letting me go and setting a stack of pancakes in front of me.

**A/N**: That's all for now. I'm sorry for killing off a character, please no hate mail. This is a Kirommy fic afterall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me and neither does any music that may pop up. However this story is in cannon with my other fanfictions, so I would appreciate no one taking it.

~~~Kira's POV~~~

The black highway seemed to stretch out forever. Tommy and I had been driving for well over two hours. After the first thirty minutes he had fallen asleep which made me thankful for two things. One was that I had decided to drive him since he couldn't stay awake. Two was that I was glad I didn't drive a stick because he had fallen asleep holding my hand. This trip was giving me time to think.

In two weeks I am supposed to return to New York for a small record deal, but now I don't think I want to go. Of course, if I told Tommy he'd tell me to go. He can be so noble. I giggled to myself and he stirred gently in his sleep but didn't wake.

~~~Tommy's POV~~~

The ground was hard and cold. A thick mist poured across the ground and chilled my body. My eyes opened, revealing a green haze before a white flash of light made it vanish leaving the red man standing over me in plain view. "Zedd," I whispered, pushing back and leaping to my feet.

"Calm down Ranger. If I wanted to hurt you then you would already be dead. I have learned a few lessons over the years."

"Then what do you want," I grimaced, taking a defensive stance.

"I am merely here to offer some advice." His red visor flashed briefly as he spoke.

"But first a question," I commanded to the best of my ability.

"Very well Tommy."

"How did you survive Zordon's energy wave? When Andros shattered the tube you should have been wiped out."

"I was not killed by Zordon. I was transformed," his evil form faded to a familiar looking man, "I thought it best you recognize me this time. I really thought you would open that box I gave you to save Kimberly, but seeing as you did not, a new threat rises for you. I offer you just a few words and listen well Tommy if you ever hope to be happy. Don't let her leave."

My mind was spinning, "Save Kim?" was all I could think of to say. His other words barely registered.

"It is too late for the pink pterodactyl Thomas." My head flared with pain and the ground seemed to spin.

"Wait," I screamed. My eyes shot open to see the road sprawling out beside me at a rapid speed.

"Ouch Tommy," Kira grimaced. I realized I was squeezing her hand tight.

"Sorry," I whispered, letting her go, "bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just thinking about Kim," I replied, "wondering if there was anything I could have done."

"She was in a lot of pain Tommy," she whispered, "just be glad she isn't suffering now. I'm sure she is in a better place."

"I hope so Kira," I replied half-heartedly.

"I know it isn't what you want to hear, but she had cancer. The doctors did all anyone could do."

"Well you're right about one thing," I snapped, my anger flaring despite my urge not to hurt Kira, "that wasn't what I wanted to hear." I immediately regretted my words when a saw a sparkle of tears in her eyes, but they faded so fast I can't be sure if I imagined it. "I'm sorry." I lowered my head in shame.

"I know you're hurting Tommy," she finally replied after a few minutes of silence, "but I'm here for you, I care about you, you don't need to take it out on me."

I tried to make another apology, but the rest of the hour long ride to Angel Grove was silent.

~~~An hour later~~~

We pulled into our hotel and Kira jumped from the car before I could even take off my seatbelt. I had really hurt her with those words and I wished I could take them back. She was walking towards the front door with her bags by the time I got to the truck. I pulled my suitcases from the truck and shut it with a pain-filled sigh. "Kira, wait up!" I called and chased after her.

AN: Sorry for the long pause in updates and the short chapter. College is kicking my arse something fierce.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer_: The only thing I own is my storyline. Power Rangers belongs to Saban entertainment and everything else belongs to its respective owners.

~~~Tommy's POV~~~

"Kira, wait up!" I called chasing after her. She was standing at the front desk at the time I reached her.

"Rooms for Oliver," she said calmly, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist replied, "we only have one room with a double bed reserved for Oliver." Now Kira turned and glared at me.

"We are dating," I said quietly. Then what I didn't expect happened. Kira's fist hit my jaw before I knew what happened. Even with all my years of ranger training, the hit shot pain through my body and I hit the ground. I caught myself on my elbows, shooting more pain through me. I saw her bag at the reception desk, but no Kira.

She was storming out. I must have really hurt her to make her hit me let alone leave me. "Don't let her leave." Zedd's words rang in my head and my eyes widened. I forced myself to my feet, but she was already at the door.

"Please don't go!" I shouted, no pleaded with her. She never looked back. She forced the door open with more power than was necessary and was outside. I broke into a run. Even breathing hurt. She had got me good. Her time as a ranger was more recent than mine. "Kira!" I screamed, "Please stop!"

This time she did. We were both outside, her standing in the road. "Tommy Oliver, if you think it is that easy to make someone forgive," she began yelling, her ptera scream ringing in my ears. Then it happened. The sound of screeching brakes filled the air, drowing out even Kira's voice. She had no time to react.

Her hair flowed in wrong directions in the breeze as the car hit her. She flipped over the hood after the impact, hitting the ground behind the car and skidding from the inertia. I saw so much of her blood and I could feel the color drain from my face as well as hers. A quick glance noted the cracked glass on the car. It didn't stop at the windshield, it ran along every single glass surface. Kira's scream had caused the crash, but it was still my fault.

"Call 9-1-1," I shouted the the familiar looking driver who climbed out of the car clutching his head. I was running to Kira's side. Blood was seeping from her lips and she was coughing more. "I'm here honey," I whispered soothingly and despite myself added, "it is going to be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be okay." I was pleading for my words to be true.

She coughed, splattering her cute yellow shirt with more blood. "No Tommy," she whispered, "this is it. I'm sorry for leaving you. I do lo…" Her words cut off and she lost consciousness.

"I didn't even see here," a paniced voice called from behind me, "this painful sound…it cracked all my windows and I lost control."

"Just call an ambulance," I said as calmly as I could, "you owe her that much."

~~~Three hours later and Angel Grove General ICU~~~

Kira was hooked up to so many machines now she barely looked alive. She had stabilized with the IV drips and everything else the hospital staff had done for now, but she wasn't waking up. I sat with my head in my hands. I had called Jason on the ride over in the ambulance, but he was in Stone Canyon for the day with Tanya. I didn't know who else to turn to.

"Mr. Oliver," a kind female voice called out.

"Yes," I replied turning to the blond haired doctor.

"I'm Dana Mitchel. I've been brought in by Lightspeed for Kira's case."

"How did you know?" I asked, recognizing the once pink ranger.

"All the teams keep tabs on you Tommy. We keep expecting you to join the new teams." She smiled sweetly and for the first time in hours I actually laughed, "But to be honest, since Kira was reconnected to the morphing grid, we can monitor her from the aqua base. I came as soon as I could."

"Tell me the truth Dana," I whispered.

"It doesn't look good Tommy. If she doesn't wake up in the next hour," I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it may as well have burned for the news I knew was coming, "we can't be sure if she ever will. There was serious damage done to her nervous system and because of the yellow dino gem, she has mutated into a new type of human. We don't know how to treat her."

"I understand," I said quietly, standing and shrugging off Dana's hand, "thank you doctor." With that sentiment, I walked towards the door to Kira's room.

"Tommy," Dana called, "where are you going?"

"There is something I have to get from the hotel," was my only reply. I was down the stairs and too Kira's car before I even knew I was running. I drove 90 back to the hotel, never thinking about how many laws I was breaking. I just had to save her.

Twenty five minutes had passed when I tore open the briefcase that I had dropped when Kira hit me. I seemed to grow more powerful in my hands, almost burning my skin, as if it knew the time was here. It had been an hour by the time I was back at the hotel and crying openly. There had been no change.

"Kira," I whispered taking her hand in mine, "can you hear me? You need to know I was just an idiot before. It took this for me to admit it, but I love you Kira Ford. I have since the first day you stepped foot in my classroom all those years ago. I always wanted to tell you, but first it was that you were my student, then my ranger, and when you finally graduated you were off to New York. It was your dream and I couldn't stop you from getting that. But now, I need you to be strong, stronger than you've ever been."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "They say if you don't wake up soon then you probably won't ever. I need you Kira. I was upset Kimberly died, because deep down I knew I could have stopped it, but I didn't. Now I know why. It's a risk, but Zedd may be able to help you. I know it's crazy to rust him, but I have no choice. You are the one I want, and I want you by my side forever." I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. My heart ran cold.

As I pulled away, a long constant beep filled my ears. I turned to her heart monitor and saw the flat line. "No," I whispered as the doctor's and nurses rushed in. Dana grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I vaguely heard her promise, "We'll do everything we can for her Tommy, I promise." The tears were pouring down my face. Now or never.

I pulled the small box from my pocket and broke the sealed latch. A bright light shined from he cracks. I slowly lifted the lid, not because I wanted to be cautious, but because I couldn't lift it faster. Green, white, and red light burned my eyes. The lid fell away to reveal the contents and the light faded as fast as it had come. "I can't believe it," I said allowed, completely astonished.

In the upper left corner of the box was a small golden coin with a dragon's foot emblazoned on its surface. In the corner directly across from there, the ornate carvings of the white tiger coin were present. The bottom left corner held a third gold coin with a falcon shining on its surface. The first difference came in the bottom right corner where a shining red, five-pointed star sat. In the very center was a hole in the shape of a diamond. The hold ensemble was set on a black velvet.

"So this is it," I smirked, lowering my head, "all my power, everything I've ever been, all to go in this box. My last hope is this." My hands shook as I pulled the dino gem free from my bracelet. I placed it in the slot and everything went black.

~~~Somewhere else~~~

"Where am I?" I growled, clutching my throbbing head.

"Welcome to my home Tommy," an equally old voice greeted me.

"Rita?" I asked in surprise.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: Please don't hate me and trust in my writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Power Rangers, but the storyline is mine, so if you want to use it for something, ask. Also this chapter will, for the most part, actually be in third person.

Tommy groaned in pain as the energy erupted from the box, engulfing his body. Within a few seconds, he hit his knees. Lightning ran along his skin in all of his old ranger colors. Darkness engulfed his vision and he fell forward, hitting the ground unconscious.

It was unknown to Tommy how long he had been out, but a sudden harsh light hit the lids of his eyes. A throbbing pain ran through his head, almost like he had been attacked. "Where am I?" he mumbled, opening his eyes and squinting as light flooded them.

"Welcome to my home Tommy," a high-pitched female voice replied calmly.

"Rita?" Tommy asked, recognizing the sound immediately, a hint of green glistening in his eyes.

"Once upon a time," the witch chuckled, "but Zordon fixed that, didn't he?"

Tommy did not want to ever admit Rita was right, so instead asked again, "Where am I?"

Rita shook her head, "I did give you an answer, but I see you will not have faith in me easily."

"You turned me into a ranger to destroy my friends."

"And I truly apologize for that Tommy, really."

Tommy's eyes finally adjusted to the light, taking in the old witch in the same moment. She wore a simple white robe as opposed to her old garb of red and black. Her hair was down over her shoulders as well, and her eyes shined a brilliant blue.

"How could I ever believe you?" Tommy asked honestly.

"I do not expect forgiveness Tommy. I know how horrible the things I have done to you and your friends are. Zordon left me with that. Now I really want to help. If it will help you trust me, I am know known as the Mystic Mother and fueled the powers of the Mystic Force Rangers so that they could save the world."

"Mystic Mother?"

"I am a powerful source of good magic," Rita answered.

"I suppose a better question is why am I here?"

"I want to help you. I know I cannot earn your respect, but I can save her."

"Kira…"

"I am, however, sorry to say there will be a cost."

"I knew it," Tommy growled, standing and turning from Rita, "Kira would never forgive me if I came back to you to save her."

"What would you honestly do to save her Tommy?"

Tommy stood motionless for a moment, clearly thinking. "Anything."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you will accept my terms?"

Tommy shook his head. "You haven't told me what I will have to do Rita."

"Two things, first of all, the spell I can use to bring her back will forever bind you to her. Can you accept that?"

Tommy lowered his head and turned to kneel before Rita, "Yes, I can."

"Very well," Rita placed a hand on his head, "this spell will sever your connection to the green ranger powers. Every bit of evil I put into you will be gone forever."

Tommy found himself wanting to thank Rita for that action, but chose to say, "Is that all?"

"No," she replied with a hint of regret in her voice, "in ten years, something will happen to the world and you will be needed again. When the world needs you, you will come into battle again. This is all I ask."

"If that is really all, then you have turned over a new leaf," Tommy sighed, "what will happen to Kira when I am called back to action?"

"She will not be alone," Rita smiled, "but I cannot say much more."

"Then do it," Tommy replied while closing his eyes.

"I am sorry to say, this may hurt a bit." Rita closed her eyes as well and began to chant an ancient language that Tommy could not understand. His skin began to tingle, light green sparks coming from his body. Suddenly, it was as if lightning struck. Tommy's body went rigid and pain shot through him. The energy sparking from Tommy's skin increased, forming emerald streams which flowed into Rita's hand. It twisted, forming a small sphere which began to grow slowly as more energy was drained.

Rita's spell stopped and Tommy collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tommy awoke with a start on the floor of the hospital. His body was drenched with sweat. Through the harsh white light he could clearly see the figures of Adam Park and Billy Cranston standing over him. "Tommy, Tommy can you hear me?" Adam asked, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Can we get some help?" he shouted, turning his head.

Tommy grabbed Adam's hand, "I'm okay."

"You passed out Tommy," Billy tried to inform him, not sure of how he could keep the dino ranger down.

"I know," Tommy said calmly, "I'm okay. Kira? How is she?"

Adam's face went white, "Listen man, the doctors, they did everything they could." But Tommy hadn't stayed long enough to listen. It couldn't be true. He ran, his legs shaking along with the rest of his body. His fists were clenched tight.

In front of Kira's room he found Conner and Ethan. The red dino ranger's fists were on the wall, his eyes clenched tight in fury. The blue however, had his knees beside his ears, sobbing loudly. "Doctor O," the voice of the white ranger reached Tommy's ears before he felt the hand on his shoulder, "I am so sorry."

"All three of you leave," Tommy growled.

"But Doctor O," Ethan began, but his eyes met his mentor's and the pure fury rendered him silent.

"Now," Tommy spoke, pushing passed the three into Kira's room. The three rangers knew better than to question Tommy. They walked slowly back to the waiting room. Luckily for Tommy, the nurses and doctors had already vacated the room as well.

"Kira," he whispered, taking the young girl's hand into his own, "I will save you. I promise you that." He pulled the glistening green orb from his pocket. The sphere throbbed like a beating heart, seeming full of life even before it restored Kira's. With nothing left to lose, Tommy pulled open her hospital gown just enough to reveal the center of Kira's chest. He placed the emerald orb against her flesh.

Energy exploded through Tommy's fingers, sending him flying back into the wall. His vision blurred for a split second, but when he reopened his eyes, Tommy wondered if it was possible he was even seeing reality. Coming from the life of a Power Ranger, that says a lot.

Kira's body was floating over the hospital bed. Emerald light was erupting from her chest as well as her eyes and mouth. Her hospital gown disintegrated, replacing itself instantly with a thick black robe. Emerald lines coursed over the garb. Her eyes turned solid black with golden pupils for a brief second. Then she fell back onto the bed. She had returned to her hospital gown.

Tommy rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed, clutching her chest. Where the orb had touched, an emerald green tattoo now took its place. Its design was the exact same as had once been on the dragon power coin. However, none of this mattered to Tommy in this moment. He took Kira into his arms and hugged her close to his chest. "You're awake, you're alive, we're together again," he cried softly as he held her.

"What's going on!" Dana Mitchel shouted, rushing into the room. She winced as glass stabbed into her foot. The windows of the room had shattered during the event.

"She's alive," Tommy replied calmly, not letting Kira, who had not yet found the strength to speak, out of his grasp. She however was content for now just to relax into his strong arms.

_Author's Note_: I am sorry for the short chapter. Life is hard at the moment and I do try to write when I can. As for the tattoo and the event that happened, if you are not or are not planning to read my Power Rangers and Yugioh 5Ds crossover fanfiction, do not worry about it. Just know that Kira is back now. What will happen to the two of them after her resurrection however, will remain a mystery for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing at all especially power rangers. That would be saban's property.

Kira rested back in her hospital bed. The steady drop of her Iv and the early morning light combined could not disturb Tommy's snores. "He must have worn himself out worrying about me," she thought to herself. A soft smile formed on her lips. "Maybe he really does love me."

She tried to sit up, feeling a familiar urge from her bladder, but pain shot through her chest causing her to cry out and fall back onto the pillows. Tommy's eyes flared open in an instant. He bolted to her side and his hand was wrapped around hers. "Are you okay Kira?" he asked with wide and worried eyes.

"Magical tattoos hurt," she tried to joke, but he could read the pain in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kira," he lowered his head, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't had started that stupid fight you wouldn't have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have had to turn to…" he cut himself off. He hadn't told her the whole story yet and he wasn't sure he should.

Kira couldn't hold back her sigh as she ran her hands through his short hair, "I'm a big girl Tommy. You can tell me the truth." Before he could answer, she forced herself up and out of bed. She pulled her medical equipment with her and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I really am sorry," Tommy whispered. He pulled a small, folded piece of paper from his coat and sat it beside Kira's bed. With watering eyes, he left her room.

**Monday – Kira's P.O.V.**

"Is that what really happened?" Adam asked me with clear confusion in his voice. We were sitting in a small café in Angel Grove. They released me from the hospital the night after Tommy left. Though honestly, I felt worse than they say I was when I came in.

"Just a note," I sighed, trying not to cry again. I'd done too much of that these last two days, "he gave me a Dear John letter and vanished."

"Are you sure, Kira? That doesn't sound like the Tommy I know."

"Dear Kira," I began to recite, having memorized the letter by heart,

"First, I want you to know that I do love you and if I was ever going to spend my life with anyone, I would want you by my side. Please believe that. But I went to a length I never thought I could, or would go to so that I could save you. I went to Rita and Zedd for help. They stripped me of the evil powers of the green ranger and forged the orb that saved your life. When it touched your chest it left you with that mark, my dragon mark, Rita's mark. She promised me nothing bad would happen to you from it, but I can't stay. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you again. It's my fault you almost died, did die for a few minutes. You are better off without me Angel. I thought I could make you happy and protect you, now I know neither is true. I'm sure you will never be able to forgive me for this and that's why you won't see me again. I couldn't bear to see the hate in your eyes for the things I've done. Goodbye my yellow pterodactyl. Live your life to the fullest and forget about me if you can.

Tommy"

Adam just stared at me blankly, but I couldn't blame him for not having words. I couldn't find the right ones myself. Finally he asked the hardest question I've heard since the day I became a ranger, "What are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know. I guess I go back to New York after Kim's funeral and just try to live my life. I have a record deal coming up, maybe it can at least put food on the table," I sighed, "or maybe since I have my powers back I'll just go join the next team of rangers. Maybe if I put my life on the line he'll come after me." I hadn't meant so much pain to shine through in my words, but Adam surely heard it. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"I know it isn't what you want to hear, but if you ever need anything, anything at all I, and I'm sure all the other rangers, will be here for you. Tommy really screwed up this time. Just don't throw your life away over this," he grinned and tried to make the first joke that came to his mind work I assume, "or you might end up like that Bella chick from those Twilight books my girlfriend is always reading."

Despite the tears in my eyes I laughed, harder than I should have, more than I wanted to, but for a moment I almost felt normal again. The new tattoo on my chest throbbed in pain, but I ignored it.

**Elsewhere – Trent's POV**

"I can't believe Doctor O. could do that to her," I shouted, pounding my hands on the hotel bar. Luckily the only other people around were fellow rangers.

"I know bro," Conner shook his head as he spoke, "it seemed like they really had something going there and he threw it away. Don't tell her I said it, but Kira is a hot chick. What kind of guy could throw that away?"

"One who feels responsible boys," a thick Australian voice replied, "Tommy has always thought himself responsible for anything bad that ever happened to any of us."

"Katherine is half right," a black man I had come to know as TJ sighed, "he feels responsible even if the things that happen in our lives are good. During our mission to stop the machine empire he apologized for passing the torch to me as the red ranger and those were some of the best times of my life."

I could hear the roar of motorcycles outside as I pounded back another shot of whisky. I usually didn't drink, but I needed it right now. "The point stands that he ditched her," I growled, "if I still had my powers he'd regret the day he ever strapped on a morpher."

"I still say there has got to be more to this," Jason said calmly, "and threatening Tommy won't get us anywhere."

"Yeah calm down Trent," Ethan placed his hand on my shoulder, "we need to hear Doctor O.'s side of this."

"I don't want to hear it!" I shouted and threw Ethan's hand off my shoulder, "You know how I feel about Kira! I won't let him get away with doing this to her!"

"You're drunk," Jason grabbed my wrist as I stood to storm off, "you need to cool down before you do something you regret or something I have to stop you from doing."

"Everyone needs to calm down," the soft voice of Dana Mitchel echoed from the doorway. We all turned to look at her, realizing quickly she wasn't alone. Four people in motorcycle helmets were standing directly behind her. "I know the symbol on Kira's chest was the same as on the dragon coin, but I was curious and called in some help from a few experts. First allow me to introduce Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow, Power Rangers Mystic Force."

Three of the masked people stepped forward and revealed themselves. The woman, Udonna, spoke first, "The mark on Kira's chest is a curse. It restored her life, but by dark magic." When no one interrupted, she continued, "The only person who could have cast this spell would have been the one who originally gave Tomas Oliver the green power coin, Rita Repulsa, known now as the Mystic Mother."

"Wait," Jason stopped her, "you are trying to tell me that Tommy sold himself to Rita to help Kira? He'd never go back to her."

"My wife has no reason to lie to you Mister Scott. There is more, but we are not the ones to explain." Leanbow stepped back away from his wife and son to make way for the fourth man.

"May I first say it is a pleasure to meet the power rangers," the man spoke calmly, something about his tone seemed a little familiar to me. He removed his helmet and shook out his spiked purple and gold hair, "My name is Yugi Mutou and there is more to that mark than you know. I need to see Kira as soon as possible."

**AN:** Sorry once again about the heinous amount of time it takes me to update. This is officially entering crossover territory so if you don't know, Yugi Mutou is the main character of the series Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is mainly exposition in this fic, but if you are reading my other works, what he says will be much more important. That is all for now, thanks for reading and review if you like. May the Power Protect You.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Kira's P.O.V._

Spending time with Adam was a blessing. He and I had become really good friends during our time with Operation Overdrive. "Kira, Adam," a familiar Australian accent called out. Xander Bly stood at the door.

"Oh my God!" I shouted and run to him, jumping into a hug. I regretted it, of course, as my new tattoo flared with pain, but it was so good to see him again after everything that had happened.

"I'm glad I found you first," he smiled that award-winning Xander smile at me. Even with the way I felt about Tommy, that smile could make almost any girl's heart melt, especially if they knew the man behind it. "I have some friends here to see you, love."

"Who?" I asked, having gotten used to him hitting on me during the first day of our time together.

"Udonna, Leanbow, and Nick are here as well as a friend from Japan. We could feel the magical surge from your little accident all the way out in Briarwood."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Cheer up," he smiled, lifting my chin to meet his eyes, "green magic is my specialty after all."

"Do you really think you can help her, Xander?" Adam asked, stepping up beside us.

"If she doesn't mid letting me see the mark, I should at least be able to stop the pain. Kira," he paused, "that is a curse mark. Even Udonna and Leanbow can't remove it. We can try to stop it from ever harming you though, I promise you that much."

"It saved my life," I said, despite thinking now that I wished it hadn't. Without Tommy…

"The Mystic Mother is wise in all she does," a tall, older, brunette woman offered. She had entered while we were talking. I knew before I asked that she must be Udonna. Nick I recognized from Xander's pictures and he looked so much like his father. They were easy to place. The man with the gold and purple hair was harder.

"I know you three," I said, deciding not to argue the workings of whoever the Mystic Mother was, "but who are you?"

"My name is Yugi. I'm from Japan," he smiled a smile that didn't fit someone of his age, very childish. He extended his hand and I shook it. "Do you have somewhere more private that we can talk?"

"Our…my hotel room. It's upstairs. If you'll all just follow me."

"Just Udonna and myself if you don't mind," Yugi said softly, but I could tell he wasn't really asking a question, "there are some parts of this conversation you may not want the others to know. If you do, it is your place to tell them, not mine."

"Very well," I felt uneasy, but if Udonna was with us nothing should go wrong, "if you will follow me." I gave Adam a nod to tell him I was okay as we walked out of the small lobby. The climb up to my room felt rather awkward. The Japanese man's eyes were what bothered me. Not only did they stay locked on me at all times, but they seemed both childish and thousands of years old at the same time. His eyes reminded me of Mesagog. I unlocked the door and showed them in, taking a seat on the bed myself.

"So?" I asked nervously and impatiently.

"Kira, tell me, do you know anything about the Nazca Lines around the planet?" Yugi asked.

"I think Tommy mentioned them in one of his lectures. They are…geoglyphs…in Peru I think." I tried to answer his question, but high school was still a decent amount of time ago.

"That is true," he smiled and I felt a small chill go up my spine, "however, there is much more to it than that. Almost 5,000 years ago there was a great battle between creatures known as the Earthbound Immortals and an entity known as the Crimson Dragon. The Immortals declared themselves Gods over the Earth. Through complex magic the Dragon Star came and saved the people of the ancient world. Most of the Immortals were destroyed. Seven were sealed into the earth, thus the name Earthbound."

"What does this have to do with me?" I interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Yugi chuckled, "when the Dragon Star came, it entered during a battle between the Immortals and an old friend of mine, the Pharaoh Atem."

"How could you have," I began. Udonna shook her head at me and I fell silent.

"Atem summoned his most powerful allies to fight them. The three Egyptian Gods, Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra attacked at once, but against seven immortal creatures they weren't strong enough. The energy was diverted by darkness and the resulting explosion caused a piece of the Dragon Star to break and absorb that evil. An eighth Immortal was born, the Emerald Dragon. After the Egyptian Gods and the Crimson Dragon and his children defeated the Immortals, seven were sealed in the earth as I stated before. The Emerald Dragon was not of this world. His spirit was sealed into a golden coin. The Crimson Dragon fired it into space, aiming for the sun to rid the world of the evil forever. Here is where Udonna comes in."

She picked up immediately, "An asteroid collided with the coin as it was launched into space, making it crash into the moon instead of the sun. When Rita Repulsa was released, she found the coin and used its energy to turn Tommy into the first green ranger. Six years later, when Zordon's wave of good washed over the universe, it purified Rita and her husband. She became the Mystic Mother, the bearer of all good magic. However, there is a part of the story I missed.

At one of the high points of his power, Lord Zedd sent Tommy and the other rangers back in time. He cloned Tommy and made the two fight. The green ranger powers were passed to the clone and faded from history. The Mystic Mother retrieved the coin after Tom's death. She called Tommy to her to save you by infusing you with the dragon's energy. That mark on your chest is the same as the lines that have held the Earthbound Immortals for all of these years."

"That's a lot to take at once," I whispered, truly shocked, "what does that mean for me?"

"If the Mystic Mother needs you, she will call on the power inside you to aid the world. I suspect that Tommy feared the worst of her as she had once been Rita Repulsa, and that is why he fled." Udonna spoke softly, but I felt anger flare inside me.

"How do you know he left? Magic again?" I shouted.

"Actually, I ran into your friends in the bar and they told me," she placed her hand on my shoulder. A cool calm washed over me.

"As for your health, the dragon spirit will keep you strong for a long time," Yugi explained, "it's like a super vitamin. Just try not to put yourself in any mortal danger that you can't handle. If you were to die unnaturally, the dragon will be released."

"That's good information to give a power ranger," I almost growled.

"As for the pain," he continued as if he hadn't heard me, "Xander has volunteered and Atem will amplify his powers."

"Who is this Atem guy?"

"He is a 5,000 year old Pharaoh who lives in the Millennium Puzzle around my neck." As he spoke, a golden, upside-down pyramid appeared on a chain hanging from his neck.

"Of course it's something like that," I groaned.

**AN:** _Sorry it's been so long guys. And sorry no Tommy in this chapter. It's really just long due exposition. I'm going to try my best to work on this in the coming weeks, so stay tuned and may the power protect you._


	13. Chapter 13

To Love a Pterodactyl

**Chapter 13**

_AN: I've hit a rut for a while now, but I'm going to try to start writing again. That you all for the reviews and the kind words._

-With Tommy-

The sun was setting as Tommy sat on a bench at the Angel Grove Park. From his position he could see so many memories. The first time he kissed Kimberly right there by the water, where the teleporters were set up when Jason told him that he hadn't been able to take the green candle from Goldar, and so many others. Tommy sighed audibly.

"Long day man," a thick Brooklyn accent called out. Before Tommy had a chance to reply or request to be left alone, a blond teenager dropped onto the other side of the bench. "I know how that feels. Just flew down here from Japan so my best friend could meet up with some weird magic biker gang."

"Sounds like you had the long day," Tommy tried to laugh, really he did, but another sigh came out.

"Well Yug' is just like that. Always out to help people. When we heard that one of the Power Rangers needed help from him about a mark on her chest we came runnin', well flyin' I suppose. Nyeh."

"A Power Ranger?" I asked, feigning surprise to find out what was going on.

"Yeah," the kid from Japan with the Brooklyn accent replied, "the Pharaoh, that's the guy that lives in Yug's Millennium Puzzle, he says the girl is in real trouble. Something about two haves of one power having to be together. Mystical Egyptian hoodoo magic. I don't pretend to understand it. He just told me to check out the park. Said we were followed here, but you is the only guy at the park so I figured I'd talk to ya. I reckon I could take you if I had to."

"Appearances can be deceiving," the former teacher chuckled, long since used to dealing with teenagers who didn't respect their elders, teenagers like he had once been.

"Nyeh? Well I could duel you if you like. Brought my duel disk and everything on this trip...just its in the hotel where we are staying so I'd have to go get it."

"Duel disk?" Tommy asked, not really paying attention and trying to focus on Kira.

"Never heard of Duel Monsters old man? It's what everyone is doing in Japan. Well that and some game called Vanguard, but that is too much math for me. Name's Joey by the way, Joey Wheeler. Listen pops, I gotta be on the lookout for trouble. If you see anything strange, you come to me alright? Don't want ya gettin' hurt."  
>"I'll be fine, but listen Joey," Tommy selected his next words carefully, "is Kira going to be alright?"<p>

"Not if," Joey paused for a second and then dropped into a fighting stance, "I didn't tell you what her name was old man!" He lunged at Tommy, fists flying. One fist connected with Tommy's jaw out of surprise and sent the former Power Ranger skidding to the ground. Tommy wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip and glared up at the youth. He was ready to yell when Joey spoke. "What the? Where did you go?"  
>Tommy glanced down at his hand and saw straight through to the ground. Whatever had happened between Rita, him, and Kira had restored his Dino Powers. He was completely invisible. He stood carefully and took a few steps back before he spoke, "I meant no harm to her, I know her well. She was a student of mine. I know what happened to her, I just don't know what is going to happen."<p>

"Is he telling the truth?" Joey called over his shoulder.

Tommy looked passed him and saw the second man, or at least he assumed. Long, sandy-blond hair cascaded down his shoulders. He had mocha colored skin and was wearing a purple tank top over too-tight jeans and covered in elegant Egyptian jewelry. He was holding some sort of long, golden staff or maybe a rod.

He spoke in a soft, effeminate voice, "He is being completely honest Joey. You just attacked the black Dino Ranger. Doctor Oliver, you can stop hiding. I can see you. My friends call me Marik."  
>Tommy stepped out of his invisibility, "Can you tell me what is going to happen to her?"<br>"I cannot be certain, but I know who can." Marik held the golden rod above his head and it began to shine. That light however, was not what caught Tommy's attention. The bright pink energy behind him forced him to turn, nearly blinding him with its radiance.

"Tommy?" a soft, familiar voice called out in a gentle echo.

"It can't...Kimberly?" As he spoke, the energy twisted, creating a phantasmal image of the pink ranger. Her hand cupped his cheek. Warmth spread from the touch throughout his body.

"My white knight, you rose higher than any of us, to a place so magnificent," she whispered.

"Thank you," he mumbled in shock.

"But you have fallen so much further." She pulled her hand away, "How could you have become this Tommy?"

"Become what, Kim?"

"A runaway," she spat, "You turned your back on Kira when she needed you the most. You made a promise Tommy, a sacred vow when you instilled that power in her. I thought you were the best. You are the biggest coward I have ever known."

"You can't mean that!" Tommy shouted. She shook her head and placed her hands at her sides.

"What you did is worse than even what Rita did to you. I can't stand for it," she raised her eyes to his, hers shining pink with her fury while his remained cold from his pain. She pulled a buckle from her waist, "Pterodactyl!" She screamed. Energy enveloped her as she morphed.

"What are you..." Tommy began.

"The only way you leave this park alive Oliver is if you can beat me." She twisted her wrist, a bow forming in her hand.

"I can't fight you, Kim." He took a step back, but did not raise his fists to fight or block.

She readied an arrow, "That wasn't a problem in Maligore's chamber. Or was Kat so much more important to you that Kira?"

"Kat was my friend. I couldn't leave her to die."

Kimberly pulled back the string, "That wasn't what I asked Tommy. One more try."

"Kira," Tommy whispered. He fell to his knees and lowered his head, "Kira is more important to me than anything. I'd give anything for her, including my life, so do what you have to Kimberly. I won't fight you."

"That's a little better," Kimberly's voice calmed and she extended her hand to him. "You have to go back. Ask him what will happen if you don't." She motioned her head to Marik.

"Marik, what will happen if I keep running?"

"If you don't go back to her Thomas, she will die. The two of you are linked through both your powers as well as the Emerald Dragon itself. It will devour her and be reborn if you can't admit that you want to be with her and fight for your relationship. She is back at the hotel, you know which room. You can take my motorcycle if you go now."

He tossed Tommy a set of keys which the ranger caught effortlessly, "Why are you being so nice to me? We don't even know each other."

"I have a lot to atone for in my life. Helping people is the easiest way to ease the guilt, but I trust you know that just as well as I do Green Ranger."

"Wait a minute, I thought he was Black?" Joey asked, but both men ignored him.

"I do. Thank you Marik." Tommy turned back to the phantasmal Pink Ranger. "And Kimberly, I hope you know that I never," he began. Her gloved finger pressed lightly to his lips.

"I know Tommy, I always did, right up until the end. Now go to her, she needs you now. Zordon says hello and gives you two his blessing."

"Thank you, Kimberly. For everything." With that, Tommy walked away. He hoped on the old Harley in the parking lot. The key allowed the beast to roar to life and he was off. "I'm going to make things right," he said aloud over the call of the wind soaring passed his face.


End file.
